House of Bloo's
| Prev = | Next = Store Wars }} "House of Bloo's" is the pilot of the award-winning animated series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, first airing as a 90-minute movie on Cartoon Network on August 13, 2004. It was the first three episodes of Foster's, "House of Bloo's" Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3. Plot Eight-year-old Mac and his imaginary friend Blooregard Q. Kazoo (or "Bloo" for short) often get into fights with his 13-year-old brother Terrence. When Mac's mother tires of this behavior, she tells him that he has outgrown his age to have an imaginary friend and must get rid of him. Crushed by overhearing their argument, except for Terrence, who is rather pleased, Bloo later comes across a TV commercial for "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends"--"where good ideas are not forgotten," according to the motto. The next day, Mac and Bloo stop in at the sprawling mansion and are met by Mr. Herriman, the strict business manager. After Bloo explains the situation in comically exaggerated detail, they are given a tour of the house. Frankie, the caregiver, is about to show Mac and Bloo around; however, she is soon called away by the ill-tempered, high-maintenance resident Duchess. Basketball-loving Wilt takes over the tour and introduces Mac and Bloo to the wide variety of imaginary friends that live in the house. Along the way, they meet Coco, who lays plastic eggs when she gets excited and only says "Coco" when she speaks, and the fearsome-looking but soft-hearted Eduardo. Mac and Bloo both think Foster's will be a good place for Bloo to live. However, Frankie tells them that if he stays there, he will be eligible for adoption whenever Mac is not around. Mac promises to stop by after school and departs, taking Coco's eggs with him and leaving Bloo alone with his new housemates and showing him that he will be sleeping in their bedroom, when Wilt sees Bloo about sleep on the floor, he lets Bloo take his bunk and he sleeps on the floor and they all fall asleep for the night. The next day, a wealthy rich couple stops by Foster's to find a friend for their spoiled daughter. They only want the best for her, and Frankie sees a perfect chance to get Duchess out of the house for good. The married couple agrees. Just as Mr. Herriman is getting ready to do the paperwork for the adoption, though, their daughter catches sight of Bloo and starts chasing him. Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo race all over the house to keep Bloo out of reach, but the married couple's daughter finally snatches him up and shows him to her mother and father. They agree, but only Mac's last-minute arrival saves him. The millionaires leave empty-handed, while Duchess becomes even angrier at not being able to leave Foster's (which she refers to as a dump) due to Bloo's interference. Terrence, meanwhile, has been watching from behind the bushes across the street and realizes that Mac has not gotten rid of Bloo. He and Duchess join forces to do away with their common enemy. As Mac is on his way to Foster's the next day, Terrence keeps him from reaching Foster's, carries him back home, and locks him in the bedroom closet. Terrence then pays a visit of his own, dressed to make a good impression. Duchess creates a diversion by provoking one of the Extremeasauruses (dangerous monster friends created by teenagers), leaving Bloo alone with Terrence. Mac finds Coco's eggs in the closet and gets from them the tools needed to make his escape. He is too late to stop the adoption from going through, but he and the others soon realize that Terrence and Duchess are working together. That evening, Terrence takes Bloo to a junkyard and meets Duchess, who plans to feed Bloo to an Extremeasaurus she freed earlier. They are foiled by the arrival of Mac and company, who manage to save Bloo and trick the monster into turning on its masters. Once everyone is back at Foster's, Mac and Bloo are surprised by the arrival of its founder, Madame Foster herself. She announces that Bloo can live there permanently and never be put up for adoption, as long as Mac visits him every day. As for Duchess, her punishment is to be forced to stay at Foster's, the place she hates so much, while Terrence finds himself at the mercy of a herd of annoyed pegasi, whom he had taunted during the junkyard fight. In the original airing of the pilot on August 13, 2004, it originally included a season one preview clip. - Trivia *There are several references to Craig McCracken's earlier hit, The Powerpuff Girls, in this movie. **Frankie has pictures of the girls on her shirt. **Mojo Jojo appears as an "unimaginative friend;" a kid who created him just copied what they saw on TV. **In the credits for part one, Bloo is changing the channel and starts watching the show. **In the credits for part two, Mojo Jojo appeared during the run scene, replacing Jackie Khones. *Mac has an Eduardo stuffed animal on the dresser in his room. *A Game Boy Advance can be seen in Mac's room when Bloo is switching the channels on TV in Mac's bed. *When the Extremeasaur loses its arms and starts chasing Bloo through a maze, it looks something like Pac-Man. (The credits for part three also contain this scene.) *When this episode appeared on digital cable via on-demand services, the PlayStation Network, the Season 1 set DVD, the Cartoon Network video website, and Hulu Plus, it was divided into three parts. *Goof: During the junkyard chase, as Mac tricks Terrence, he tells Bloo to go left and Mac says he'll go right, but they do the opposite. *The title is incorrectly named, apostrophes indicate ownership, not plurals. *The Extremeasaur's head looks similar to the Pokemon, Trapinch. It also resembles the Chain Chomp from the Super Mario series. *The opening of this show might have been a reference to the opening of Fantasia 2000. *There are 2 games playable on CartoonNetwork.com that are based on this movie, which are "A Friend in Need", and "Teamwork" *In one instance, Bloo says that Wilt should play basketball because of his height. During the chase when Wilt, Eduardo and Coco are trying to keep Bloo out of reach from the little girl, during a chase scene, probably to Bloo's dismay, Wilt turns Bloo into a ball and then handles/dribbles him down the hallways like a basketball ironically after Bloo mentions that Wilt should play basketball probably never expecting that he'd be used as the ball. *As Bloo is being chased by the extremasaurus there's a reference to Pac Man. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Movies